


A Valentine's Day Proposal

by Voltagevixen365



Category: Kings of Paradise (Visual Novel)
Genre: #kings of paradise, #kop fanfic, #love 365, #voltage fanfic, #voltage inc, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltagevixen365/pseuds/Voltagevixen365
Relationships: Kozaki Taki/Main Character
Kudos: 2





	A Valentine's Day Proposal

MC shuddered involuntarily when she felt the cool breeze brush against her body. Her teeth chattered slightly, and she folded her arms tightly across her chest trying to stay warm.

“You should have told me you were cold,” Taki suddenly whispered into her ear, as he stood behind her and huddled MC closely into his chest.

MC graciously leaned her head back against him and smiled when Taki rested his chin on her head.

Today was Valentine’s Day, and they had spent the day sampling a variety of different types of chocolates at one of the gourmet dessert boutiques Taki had rented out for the day. He then whisked her away onto his private plane, and they were ending their evening by watching the firework show in their spot that held such a significant importance to the couple.

“It’s not like I was trying to keep it a secret or anything,” she retorted. “Besides, I already feel guilty that you planned this entire date for us. You kind of stole all my glory for today!”

Taki didn’t respond, but instead chuckled lightly into the crook of her neck. MC hummed her approval, and they continued to watch the remainder of the show together.

The finale eventually concluded and MC glanced around while trying to stifle a large yawn. Her eyes widened in shock when she realized that her and Taki were the only two people around.

“Wow, I’m amazed there isn’t anyone else here, especially on a day like today,” she genuinely mused, wondering why there weren’t any other couples. “Maybe the weather scared everyone else off.”

“Or maybe it’s because I rented it out just for you,” Taki declared.

He shifted MC around so she was facing him directly, and he couldn’t help but notice his brow was creased. A small bead of sweat was trickling down from his forehead, and his eyes were darting nervously around.

“I swear, I’ll never understand the mindset of wealthy people,” she joked. Her intention had been to lighten the mood, but Taki was now intensely gazing at her. 

“Well, I wasn’t sure the best way to go about doing this,” he trailed off.

Taking a deep breath, Taki reached into the pocket of his jacket and revealed the ring he had picked out for the occasion. MC gasped when she saw Taki drop down to his knee, and froze when he reached out to take hold of her hand.

“Fate was considerate enough to bestow me of a second chance with you, and I’m not going to be stupid enough to screw it up again,” he boasted. “My heart has always belonged to you, and there will never be another that could take your place. On my darkest days, I relive the moment I first saw you smile and somehow, I’m assured that everything will be okay. I can’t live without you, so will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Not able to trust herself to form words, MC vigorously nodded her head until she managed to squeak out a small yes. Taki slid the ring onto her finger, and she held up her hand to admire the glittering diamond.

“It’s beautiful,” she choked, through the happy tears dripping from her wet eyes. “We’re finally going to get married!”

Taki lifted MC up, and spun her around a few times, before placing her back down on the ground. MC leaned into kiss Taki, and they broke apart when they heard the fireworks start up again. Confused, Taki casually shrugged his shoulders.

“This would have been an awkward scene had you not agreed to marry me,” Taki chuckled, while MC playfully scowled at him.

“Thank you for coordinating such a wonderful Valentine’s Day, Taki,” she hummed. “I promise it’s one I’ll never forget!”

Turning their attention back to the fireworks, they reveled in the marvelous sight. Taki held her hand in his, and toyed with the ring on her finger, grateful that the woman he loved more than anything, would soon be joined with him in the vows of holy matrimony.


End file.
